Right now you are Feeling helpless
by screamfan
Summary: Just a story about Mark Hoffman working with Amanda and Jigsaw. A new character will be involved in later chapters. Characters included are Jigsaw, Amanda, Mark, and Jill. There are others. violence, smut etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I have been watching all the saw films lately and I just can't get over how gorgeous Mark Hoffman is! So I decided to write a fic about him. Would love to know what you think! If you don't like horror or smutty stories I suggest you don't read but if you do then great! :D Loves you!**

Amanda Young strolled into the abandoned warehouse (Jigsaw lair) excited to draw new plans for her new trap. She had told John about the idea and he thought it was great. She had designed lots of traps but John had never really thought they would work. But now she had finally invented something good. She loved to make him proud.

Amanda's big smile quickly disappeared when she saw Detective Mark Hoffman sitting at her desk. He was still in his uniform. He was in a white shirt, slightly unbuttoned. He had pulled his tie looser and not even Amanda could deny he looked good. But she still hated him.

"Why are you at my desk asshole?" she said, hanging her coat up on a hook. Mark's eyes flickered up for a second then went back to the paper he was concentrating on. Amanda approached the desk. "I said what…..WAIT! Those are my plans!". She snatched the papers away from him clutching them close to her chest. Mark simply rolled his eyes. "I saw them and asked John if I could make a few changes to it. I actually like it. Shotgun collar. Pretty interesting".

Amanda threw the papers on the floor. "I knew you would mess with it!" She could feel herself filling up. She wanted to cut off his head. Make his brains splatter all over the wall. The thing that angered her most was that nothing seemed to faze him.

Mark leaned back loosening his tie even more. He had picked up on the fact that girls loved it when he did that. "You're too emotional. I don't understand the faith that john has in you. I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you". Amanda slapped him across the face. She saw the anger flash through his eyes but he composed himself quickly. She loved getting a reaction out of him.

Mark stood up and walked around the table so that he was standing right in her face. "I'm going to let that go. I wouldn't try it again". Amanda watched his icy blue stare. They were cold. Like nothing in the world mattered to him. She knew he could easily frighten people but she wasn't going to let him scare her. She threw a punch which didn't connect with his face. His hand gripped her face and she was pushed back against the wall. He was holding her so tightly he couldn't even move. She was helpless against his strength.

"You like to be in control don't you Detective? Just a pathetic little man who needs to control everything". Mark pressed his body against hers and grazed her neck with his teeth. "I think I'm perfectly in control right now. I see the way you look at me Amanda. All this fuss just to get my attention. Its quite pathetic actually. You hate that I'll always have control. We both know I could make you scream and you'd beg me for more".

Amanda turned away with tears rolling down her face. "Fuck you" she whispered. Mark let her go and turned his back, feeling smug with himself. Amanda wiped away her tears and grabbed a syringe. "So where's John?". Not bothering to turn round Mark answered her. "Gone to see Jill". Suddenly he felt a sharp pain plunging through his neck. He fell to his knees feeling his vision going blurry. "so I have some time with you then" said Amanda.

**Leave reviews! Good or bad. I don't get angry hehe x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And if you didn't…well there's not much I can do about that ;) I'll try and be better. Hope you enjoy this one. Just to be clear I don't want mark to be as old as he is in the films. In my fic he's about 25. **

Mark Hoffman woke up strapped to a chair. Obviously Amanda's doing. He tried to pull his arms free but he was no match for the ropes that held him in place.

"Awake already handsome?". Mark looked up to see Amanda. He wasn't surprised to see her. He assumed she would stab him to death or put him in a trap. But she was just standing there. Wearing the tightest, shortest dress he had ever seen. He also noted she was wearing make-up. Dark red lipstick too. She looked pretty good. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked feeling uncomfortable. Amanda walked closer to him. "I want to show you how much control I can have over you".

Amanda kneeled down in front of him so he couldn't avoid her very revealing top. She stroked his thighs and watched as he closed his eyes. "You fucking bitch" he said quietly trying to ignore her hand. "What's wrong detective? Is this any better?". She started to slowly stroke his inner thigh. She laughed when she felt him shudder at her touch. "Stop it". He had practically growled it. Amanda smiled. She had him right where she wanted.

Amanda got up and sat on his lap, straddling him. "Lets see if I can make you scream?". She grinded against his crotch and felt his member hardening. Mark groaned and put his head on her shoulder. Amanda could feel him throbbing against her. He was trying to stop himself from grinding back. "Uh Uh. I want to hear you scream detective". She undid his buckle and zip releasing his hard cock. Her eyes widened when she saw how big he was. She was glad he hadn't seen her reaction. He was leaning his head back, panting. He really hated not being in control.

"Mark?" she cooed. He ignored her. She trailed her fingers over his member and heard him moan loader. "I want to hear you fucking scream!" she shouted while gripping him. He let out an "oh fuck!" knowing she was close to making him cum. "SCREAM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!".

"What's going on!". Amanda gasped and shoved Marks cock back into his pants. She managed to do up his zip quicker than she had expected too. Mark looked up to see John and Jill standing there watching them both. "Amanda's trying to rape me" he said calmly. Amanda slapped him hard across the face. "Amanda! I don't think I want to know what's going on. Just untie Mark" said John.

Jill shook her head. "You told me what your doing is helping people John! This isn't right. Amanda is dressed like a hooker and Mark is tied to a chair". Mark and Amanda looked at each other. There faces looked like naughty children. "They don't normally act like this. Clearly an argument has gotten out of control. Or they are both into weird things" said John smiling. Jill smiled slightly watching Mark and Amanda's faces turn red.

Amanda had untied Mark trying not to listen to John talking to Jill. "You're still hard?! Cut it out" she hissed. "I can't fucking help it!" he said back a little louder than he had meant to. Jill managed to get the gist of what was happening though. "Me and John are going to go in the other room so you two can sort yourselves out". John rolled his eyes but followed Jill to the next room.

_Bit later:_

Mark came back clean, showered and not turned on. He looked at Amanda who had also showered and had changed into jeans and a hoody. She linked his arm while he walked to where Jill and John were. "I almost had you screaming". Mark didn't shove her away. He knew it would just be a lecture from John if he did. "Almost was the key word in that sentence" he said coolly. Amanda rolled her eyes but she knew she almost had him.

"So you two are friends again?" said John watching the two of them. Mark smirked and sat down next to John. Amanda sat down next to Mark just to piss him off. She loved how much he hated her. "What's going on anyway? Why are we all in the kitchen?" asked Mark. Jill turned round. "Well I think both of you deserve a normal night. I've ordered pizza. Its in the next room. And there are a couple of films I brought down. Pick something you agree on". They both ran into the other room already squabbling.

"They are like children" said Jill laughing. John nodded. "Yes they are. They have their faults but they are sweet kids. I see them as my own on times". Jill's heart melted hearing John talk about them like that. "I can see they both think a lot of you". John smiled.

_2 hours later:_

After Jill had gone home, John went to check on Mark and Amanda. He felt his heart go warm when he saw them. Amanda was asleep on the sofa face down with her arm hanging over the side. Mark was on the floor, face down too. Amanda had clearly made him sleep on the floor but John chuckled to himself. He took out another blanket and put it over Mark. John then walked over to the sickroom getting ready for bed himself.

**It'll get better I promise! Haha. Main plot is in the next chapter. I just had to portray how there relationships with each other were. Let me know what you think so far. Bad or good! Make your choice ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the review snow white! My first and only one haha! Anyway now is where the story really starts. Going to get dark and twisted but I'll still include smut with Hoffman ;) dam that man is fine. Back to the story and I hope you enjoy **

Mark walked to his car in the dark. Work had really taken it out of him today. Peter Strahm was getting on his nerves and all he could think about was drinking until he passed out. He was grateful he didn't have to go to the lair today. He couldn't deal with Amanda quizzing him on why he hasn't been tested. And he didn't want it rubbed in his face that she had turned him on. He was still angry about it.

Suddenly Mark felt a force run into him making him stumble. It wasn't powerful enough to knock him off his feet. He was getting ready to kick the shit into the prick but stopped when he saw it was a girl. She looked at him trembling. Before Mark could say anything a boy ran up from behind her, yanking her hair. He pulled so hard that the girl was on the floor.

"Sorry about that man! My girl just needs a little lesson in manners". Mark flashed back to his sister and her boyfriend Seth. It was like history repeating itself. He had given Seth a few kick ins for hurting his sister but he didn't do enough to stop her from being killed.

Mark was brought back to his senses when he heard the girl screaming. "I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!". The boy held up his fist ready to batter the girl but quick as a flash Mark had him by the throat. The boy kicked and struggled but Mark had him on the floor, with one foot on the boys throat. "What the fuck man! This isn't your business". Mark stepped harder. "Listen here you little cunt! Come near the girl again I'll shoot your dick off without even blinking". He pulled out his gun just to scare him more. "I'm sorry man, I'm sorry! Just let me go okay?".

As soon as Mark had taken his foot off the boys neck, he had jumped up and legged it shouting abuse to the girl and Mark when he was a safe distance away. Mark heard one of the comments. Something about the girl not putting out. He saw her face go bright red.

Mark took a better look this at her this time. She had a small frame but she was curvy none the less. Mark tried to stop himself from thinking 'great ass, great tits'. He was still a teenager in his head. He looked at her again. She had insanely long, thick curly hair. It was dark brown and it looked beautiful against her pale skin. Her big eyes were bright green, framed with thick black eyelashes. Her lips were plump and red coated with a gloss. She had freckles which made her look cute.

Mark held out his hand for her to get up. She looked like she was still in shock. She was just staring at him. He decided to break the silence. "You alright?". The girl nodded. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that". Mark half smiled. "It was no trouble. Plus its my job. Can't just let you get beat up by a little prick can I?". The girl gave a smile. "I'm Cadence by the way". Mark nodded, making a point of loosening his tie. "Pretty name. I'm Mark Hoffman. Anyway, let me give you a ride home". Cadence raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. She was looking at the gun in his hand. "I'm a cop I swear but if it makes you feel better I'll put the gun in the boot".

He popped open the boot and froze. His stomach tied in knots. The infamous pig mask and the puppet was in the boot of his car. He felt himself heating up in a horrible rage. Amanda had done this to prank him. "Jigsaw". Mark looked up to see the pretty girl wide eyed and terrified. She had whispered the word. Mark shook his head but pointed the gun at her face. "Get in the car Cadence" he said calmly.

Cadence did as she was told straight away. Mark locked the car doors and drove in silence. He could hear the girl breathing heavily and gulping. "If you have a cell phone, hand it over now" he said trying to be as gentle as he could. It just came across as scary and blunt though. "I don't. I swear. Seth broke my phone". Mark swallowed hard. "Your boyfriends name was Seth? That piece of shit in the car park?". Cadence tilted her head. "Yeah why?". "No reason" Mark lied. "how old are you?". Cadence looked out the window at the empty roads. "18 sir".

_Parked outside the lair:_

"I really suggest you behave in here. Don't try to run or I will shoot you. Don't try to scream or I will shoot you. If you do get out of here, don't you mention this to no one because I will fucking kill you". Mark winced hearing himself. She was only young. "I wasn't going to tell anyone Mr Hoffman" she said quietly. Mark rolled his eyes not believing her. "when we go in there you stay by me alright? Don't touch anything!". Cadence took a deep breath. "yes sir".

Mark walked with her into the lair. He very much doubted Cadence would be walking back out with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Please read and review **

Cadence walked close to Mark looking around the lair. They were full of traps and plans and….it was basically her nightmare. Mark pulled her along with the gun pointing to her head. She watched him carefully. His blue eyes were blank. It seemed like he was detached from everything around him.

Cadence saw a girl stop and stare at them both. She felt sick seeing her. "Amanda" said Cadence. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Amanda just stood there with her mouth open. "why did you bring her here?". Mark let out a sarcastic 'Ha'. "I brought her here because she was a witness to your little prank in the boot of my car. You childish little bitch". His words were laced with venom.

Cadence pulled away from Marks grip. "Amanda" she said. Amanda turned away from her. Mark looked at them both. He could feel the tension in the room. "Am I missing something?". Cadence blinked. "She was at my mother's funeral".

Amanda walked up to Cadence so that she was inches from her face. Tears streamed from her eyes. Her sobs were getting louder and she couldn't breathe. "Cadence…. I am …so sorry". Amanda fell to her knees her sobs becoming uncontrollable.

Mark was still confused. "Okay. Someone needs to fill me in". Amanda punched the hard floor and Mark cringed when he heard the sickening crack of her knuckle. "I was deep into drugs with Cadence's mom Sophie. I got a bad batch and Sophie took too much. She died and I left Cadence to find her. She was just 14 years old". Mark shook his head looking at her with disgust. "so you ruin her mother's life and now your little prank has ruined her daughter's life. Good one".

Cadence kneeled down and took Amanda's hands. "Amanda, I don't blame you. My mother was responsible for her death. Not you". Amanda tried to quieten down her cries. "Thank you for being so kind. I always knew you had a good heart". Cadence smiled.

"Am I the only one who realises what is going on! We need to dispose of the kid". Amanda stood up, standing protectively in front of Cadence. "You are not going to lay a finger on her asshole!". Mark smiled knowing she was no match for him. He easily flung her out the way. "Fine I'll deal with it myself".

"MARK!". Cadence eyes shot towards an old man. Mark backed away from her and Amanda stepped back. Cadence guessed he was in charge. "you'll deal with it? Do you like how brutality feels Mark. She's a human being". Mark looked down unsure of what to say. "If anyone threatens his secret he'll go to extreme lengths to protect it. He's just an animal. He needs to be taught a lesson".

Cadence watched Mark. She could swear he was almost shaking. "A test is what he needs John. Bear trap, razor maze". Amanda loved making Mark squirm. John simply stared. Cadence didn't know what he was thinking. "Maybe a test is in order Mark" said John. Marks mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He was terrified.

"No! I was getting attacked by this boy and Mr Hoffman….I mean Mark saved me. If it wasn't for him I would be in hospital now. Please don't hurt him". Everyone stared at her. Amanda's stare was a kind of 'what are you doing!'. Mark's stare was shock that she was defending him. Johns stare was warm and friendly. He reminded her of a old cheerful granddad.

"You have a heart of gold. One of the few nice people in this world". Cadence smiled. John gestured for her to follow him into the sick room. Before she went she rubbed Marks arm trying to comfort him. His eyes just stared at her. Before she left him she mouthed 'It's okay' and gave him a smile.

Mark felt confused. He was still processing the thought of himself in a trap. Amanda broke his thoughts. "You are lucky". Mark frowned and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I know I am. She's a nice kid". Amanda walked past him stroking his cheek. "It also helped that she's insanely attracted to you. Don't hurt her or play on her feelings to get what you want. Or I will put you in a trap myself".

Mark pulled a face but then smiled to himself. Cadence was going to be a big advantage to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and please keeps them coming. Good or bad! **

Cadence looked around the sick room. In a weird way it did actually make her feel sick. The yellowy-green tinge of light and the typical smell of a hospital. Cadence shuddered. It was chillingly close to the room her mother was in when they tried to revive her.

The old man sat on the bed. His movements were so slow and he looked so tired. He started coughing, spluttering and wheezing. Cadence quickly picked up a glass of water for the man. He took it with such a grateful look. His eyes pierced through her. Figuring her out like she was some toy.

"Thank you. Very kind" he said, placing the glass down on the side. Cadence didn't say anything. "There is no need to be afraid" he said, with a little smile. Cadence played with her bracelets nervously and bit her lip. "I'm not afraid sir. I'm just painfully shy" she said quietly. The old man gave her a pitiful look. "No need to be shy. I am John Kramer". "My names Cadence". She had basically whispered it.

John patted the bed and Cadence sat down next to him. John could see her hands shaking. "I am the man you call Jigsaw". Cadence stopped shaking. She turned to face him. She already knew he was Jigsaw but hearing him actually say it sent a chill down her spine. She didn't say anything.

John raised an eyebrow. "Not a fan I see?". Cadence shook her head. "I don't condone what you sir but I get it. I see how your methods work I guess". John nodded. "I like your honesty Cadence and please, call me John".

Cadence watched as Mark Hoffman entered the sick room. He had that distant look in his eyes again. Cadence turned away from him. She felt more at ease with John than with him.

"John I need to know what's happening" Mark said seriously. John nodded. "Cadence, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone. My work is very important and I need to complete it. You said you understand my methods but don't condone them? Let me change your mind. I showed Mark how my methods work and now he is a very good apprentice". Cadence glanced at Mark, who was staring at her. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "I won't tell anyone".

RING-RING-RING-RING

Mark picked up his phone. "Hoffman…Yeah I'll be there right away". Mark looked at John. "Another tape needs looking at. I have to go". John stood up grabbing Mark's arm. "Take Cadence with you. She is your responsibility". Mark went to protest but John 'shushed' him. "You brought her here Mark. You can help her to understand our methods. Look after her". John walked out of the sick room chatting away to Amanda.

Cadence stood up, fidgeting with her bracelet again. "I'll wait in your car if that's easier?". All she wanted to do was try and make him like her. She didn't really know why. "No its fine. I'll say you're a friend's sister doing work experience. Just don't cross me". He had said it darkly. Cadence's lip trembled a little. Mark almost felt guilty. But keeping his secret was more important than a girls feelings. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise. But I don't want anything to do with the traps. That's your business". She was surprised she had plucked up the courage to even say that to him.

Mark nodded. "Deal". He placed his hand on her back and gently guided her out the door. He took note of her smile and flushed cheeks when he had touched her and smiled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark Hoffman hadn't really spoken to Cadence on the drive to work. He wasn't sure of what to say. In the car park it was all about flirting with a pretty girl and he was confident. Now she knew everything and it was harder to talk. What was he even meant to talk about.

"So where do you live? Cause your going to have to sort that out" he said bluntly. Cadence played with her necklace. In the short time he had known her, he noticed playing with her jewellery was a nervous thing. "I didn't have a home. I lived at a shelter with Seth and some other people. The boy in the car park".

Mark frowned. "Why were you even dating a boy like that?". He noticed the hostility in his voice. He just couldn't understand why girls date violent boys. Not that he was some sort of gentlemen either but he didn't act like that. Cadence shrugged. "I wasn't really dating him. I had tried to turn him down nicely and then one time in that car park he hit me. That's how I ended up running into you". Mark nodded. "That makes more sense. Didn't think you had low standards". He shook his head to himself. Why was he still trying to flirt with her? Cadence smiled sweetly.

Mark parked his car in the crowded car park. He could just tell it was going to be a long night. "alright come on" he said opening the car door. Cadence looked petrified. Mark waved his hand in front of her face making her flinch. "Mark I can't go in there. There are too many people. I freeze up when I'm talking to people". Mark couldn't believe how afraid she was of people. "Hey! This will help your shyness. And I'll stay with you okay. You can be my personal assistant". Before Cadence could argue he gently took her arm and pulled her into the station.

Mark Hoffman watched the other officers eyeing up cadence as they walked down the corridors. It kind of bugged him. But he had done the same when he had seen her. She was beautiful. She just didn't know it. He watched as she kept her eyes straight ahead of her. Avoiding eye contact really disappointed the other officers.

They got to his desk and Cadence smiled. He supposed she was trying to act normal. "Do you really feel the need to bring your dates to work Hoffman?!". Cadence looked at the man at the other desk. The name on the desk said Peter Strahm. He was glaring at Mark. "She's my personal assistant. My friend said his sister needed work experience and I found a job for her".

Peter Strahm took the last slug of his coffee before holding out the class to Cadence. "Assistant huh? Be a good girl and go fill that up". Too shy and kind to say anything Cadence reached for the cup but Mark grabbed her arm. "I said she was MY assistant Strahm. You know where the coffee machine is".

Mark took Cadence into his office shutting the door behind them. "You're too nice. Strahm is an ass. Don't take crap from him". Mark removed his jacket wearing a blue shirt and dark blue tie. Cadence eyed him up but turned away when he caught her. She felt her cheeks warming up.

"Now listen. I usually go the warehouse and help Amanda and John with things so you will be spending a lot of time there too. But you can stay with me as a permanent living situation. I have a day off tomorrow so I'll take you to get clothes and all the other shit you need". Cadence mumbled thanks.

"Mark who's that?". Mark looked up to see Cadence staring at the photo of his sister. "My sister". He had hoped that would be the end of the questions. "She is so pretty" Cadence said. Mark smiled. Cadence was a genuinely nice kid. "Does she live far from here?". Mark decided to get straight to the point. He didn't like talking about his sister. "She's dead Cadence".

Cadence turned quickly to face him. She could see his eyes getting glassy. Mark had expected from a 18 year old to pepper him with questions on how she died, and when and all that crap but Cadence didn't. She just stayed quiet.

Mark ran his hand through his hair. "Why don't you get us some coffee? It's in the room next to the one Strahms in". Cadence nodded and opened the office door. She stood there a while and finally turned around. "I'm really sorry about your sister". She left before he could say anything.

Cadence walked behind Strahms desk, looking at his screen. He was watching a video with the Jigsaw puppet on. Cadence's stomach twisted. "Enjoying are we?". Cadence looked down to see Strahm staring up at her. "Not enjoying no. I'm going to make some coffee so I was wondering if you wanted one?". Strahm frowned. She was polite none the less. Not one of Mark Hoffman's typical stuck up lady friends. "No but thank you miss?". "Cadence". She walked away before he could say anymore. She could see Mark watching her from his office room.

Cadence could have died when she entered the coffee room. It was full of middle aged men on there break. Not officers. More like the cleaners and the people who see to the files. They all stopped talking when she had entered the room. And she could tell by there faces, they were going to mess with her.

"Yo dollface! You got a boyfriend?". "Go down on me cutie". "I'd make you take me all like a good little girl". She cringed trying to ignore there vulgar comments. But there was one who just wouldn't stop. He stood behind her as she was making the coffee. "how about you suck my cock?". Cadence still ignored him. "Not frigid are you?". She went bright red with embarrassment. Truth hurt she guessed. "I can fix that" and the fat man pinched her ass.

Cadence swung round pushed him back. Her shyness seemed to disappear when she was angry. "Don't touch me!" she warned. The men stopped laughing now. The small girl had had it. "Alright Ben. I think she has had enough now" said one of the men. But Ben paid no attention. "Come on! Don't you fancy a shag?". Cadence smiled. "yeah Just not with you". This earned the reaction of 'oooooo' from the other men in the room. Ben grabbed her waist pushing his fat gut in to her. Cadence reacted quickly and kneed him in the groin. Ben let go of her clutching his balls. "BITCH!". He struck her with a hard punch to the face. She was knocked over the over the table, smashing cups along the way.

The men got up. "Ben what the fuck man!". Ben turned round. "All of you back off!". They did as they were told. Cadence lay on the floor with the smashed cups. Blood was pouring from her arm from the little shatters but it didn't hurt. Her head did though. She felt so dazed. Suddenly Ben's foot slammed hard down on her stomach. She screamed in agony. She couldn't believe it. The time she actually stuck up for herself, this happens.

Cadence saw Bens foot rising again but this time it was coming down on her head. She closed her eyes but nothing came. Peter Strahm was picking her up while Ben and another man were engaged in a fight. It was pretty brutal. "Cadence, can you hear me?". Cadence nodded while she was slumped in a seat. She could see who was fighting with Ben now. It was Mark Hoffman. Mark had the upper hand quickly and put a gun to Ben's head.

Strahm rushed over to Mark. "Hoffman! Don't be stupid. Put it away!". Mark pressed the gun harder to Bens head, enjoying hearing the man whimper. "Are you fucking serious? Look what he did to her". Strahm panicked. He knew Hoffman would pull the trigger. "I am going to enjoy blowing your fucking brains out. Look at what you did to her!" Mark shouted.

Cadence knew it would be the end of Mark's career if he fired that gun. It would also mean a prison sentence. "Mark" she said. Her voice was laced in pain. Strahm knew what to do. "Cadence needs you". While Mark looked at Cadence Ben shoved him running out of the room. Mark considered going after him but went over to Cadence. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out like a rag doll. She buried her face in his chest.

He strapped her into his car being as gentle as he could. Starting up the car took a little longer than he expected. Anger mixed with panic really wasn't a good state to drive in. "It's okay Cadence. Going to go to the warehouse and get you sorted. I can't believe this. John told me to look after you". He shook his head while driving. Cadence reached over and stroked his cheek. "You did look after me. You saved me again". Mark laughed a little. "You just attract trouble don't you". He looked at her. She was asleep. Even with a cut cheek, cut and bruised arms and make up running down her face she still looked beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Cadence sat in a chair surrounded by medical supplies and the jigsaw trio. Mark unravelling bandages while Amanda shook her head. "Look after her Mark. That's all you had to do". John said nothing. He just looked disappointed that someone could do this to an 18 year old girl. Mark rolled his eyes. "I know I fucked up!" he said dropping the bandages. "SHIT!". He was still raging.

John put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Cadence said you did help her. Just calm down and help her now. I hope you feel better soon Cadence. Amanda. I think we need to plan a game". Amanda nodded. She gave a smile to Cadence and followed John into the sick room.

Mark cleaned Cadence's arm and bandaged it up. He seemed to be calming down. He kept making her drink the whiskey he had given her. He had told her it would help with the shock. He held it to her lips again but she shook her head. "I really don't like it". Mark sighed and put the drink down.

He pulled his chair closer to her now so that he could clean her cheek. He placed the wet cotton pad on to her cheek, wiping the blood away. She winced. "Sorry. This better?". He dabbed the pad on the cut now and she nodded. She glanced around the room at the traps and puppets. "Do you find it creepy in here?" she asked, staring at the puppet. "huh? Oh. Well I use to. Not anymore. I actually find the doll funny now". She looked at him. "Or maybe I'm just as creepy as this whole room" he said smiling.

Cadence stared into his eyes. "Your eyes are like ice blue" she hadn't meant to say it. Maybe it was the effects of the painkillers and whiskey. Mark smiled. "yes they are". Cadence reached for his eye but he pulled away. "You can't touch them, you maniac" he said playfully. Cadence shook her head. "no! You have an eyelash silly". She sat up painfully reaching out to get it. She had it on her thumb. "Make a wish". Mark pulled a face. "I don't believe in that kind of stuff". Cadence nudged him with her foot. "come on. Make a wish. I'll even blow it for you". Mark burst out laughing. "oh you will? Be my guest". Cadence started laughing but then moaned in pain losing the eyelash. "Well that's your wish gone" she said clutching her stomach.

Mark looked at her. "I forgot about your stomach. Well there's an ice pack here and some pain killing cream. Do you want me to get Amanda Instead?". Cadence shook her head. "I don't mind". Mark could tell she was feeling shy again. She leaned against him as he lifted up her top. A purple bruise was there and Mark looked away. "I should have shot the bastard" he said.

Cadence sat in her bra and jeans feeling really awkward. Mark rubbed the cream over the bruise trying not to hurt her. He tried to stop looking at her chest. She had had enough of perverts for one day. "I don't want the ice pack. I'm really cold". Mark nodded and grabbed his white shirt from the cupboard. He put it on her. She looked warm in the oversized clothing and curled up in the chair.

Cadence was out like a light. Mark draped a blanket over her and stroked her hair. He didn't know what he was feeling. He had been with plenty of women but he hadn't cared for any of them. He hadn't started a friendship with anyone before either. His sister was the only person he truly loved. But Cadence brought something else out in him. He didn't even know her really. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her. He wanted to be a mentor like John was to Amanda. And he wanted to put Ben in a sickening trap that will even sicken him.


	8. Chapter 8

Cadence began to heal from her injuries inflicted from Ben. It had been two weeks of salt water and antiseptic wipes but she eventually began to feel better.

She had been staying at the jigsaw lair with Amanda. She could have sworn Mark had been avoiding her since she had been attacked. He hardly spoke to her and when he did, it seemed blunt. She didn't understand him. Well that was not true. She understood that he cared more for himself than others.

Cadence sat down on Amanda's bed listening to John coughing in the sick room. The man disturbed her. The way he talked about people. He called them 'test subjects'. Cadence knew why he tested them. She understood what he was trying to do but she didn't like it. It was so unusual. He was so pleasant to her though and she did feel pity when she heard him cough. He never complained about the pain he was in.

Amanda walked into her bedroom searching under her bed and pulled a handful of cash out. "Are you going out?" asked Cadence. She hated being left alone here. Amanda smiled pulling on a jacket. "Yeah. John needs a few things and I'm going to get some fruit too. He's not eating a lot lately. Might as well try to entice him with some nice things. Only thing that bastard Hoffman brings is a loaf of bread and sweetcorn".

Cadence watched Amanda shake her head in disgust thinking of the arrogant detective. "Listen I'll be probably an hour or 2. Going to this little place just out of town. Only the best for John" she said smiling.

Cadence sighed as she saw Amanda leave. The drug addict who use to hang out with her mother was gone. She was replaced by this confident happy woman who seemed brainwashed by John's rants about 'cherishing your life'. She just couldn't decide whether Amanda saw John as a father or had romantic feelings for him. She hoped it was the father one.

Cadence picked up a black box from under Amanda's bed. She always looked in it when she was alone. She didn't really know why. At first it was just to snoop. But what was inside fascinated her.

Cadence took out the sharp little knife with traces of blood on it. She knew what that was for. She had caught Amanda slicing through her thighs a couple of days ago. She didn't say anything. It was nothing to do with her anyway.

Next she took out the thing that really interested her. It was a picture of a young guy. Dark hair and blue eyes with a cheeky grin. She wondered if he was a brother or a boyfriend. Obviously he meant a lot to her. She jumped when she heard someone in the room with her.

"Amanda would kill you if she knew you were looking through her stuff" said Mark leaning against a dressing table. Cadence raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you have never looked in here?". Mark ignored her comment. He was eye stalking Cadence. She instantly regretted wearing mini shorts. Cadence decided to break the silence.

"Who's he?" she said, turning the picture of the dark haired boy to face him. Mark's expression didn't change. He still had that tired, bored look in his eyes. "His name was Adam Faulkner. One of the test subjects. The first person she kidnapped".

Cadence shoved the picture of the boy into the box. She had thought it was someone Amanda cared about. Not some sick momentum. Mark didn't bother to tell her that Amanda did actually care for Adam. He didn't see the point.

He sat down on Amanda's bed next to Cadence. It was a lot to take in for someone so young to take in. "did he 'pass' his test" she asked, looking at Mark hopefully. Mark shook his head. "I won't go into the full story but basically a guy cut off his own foot and crawled out of this bathroom and Adam was locked in the bathroom". Cadence frowned. "Did the other guy survive?". Mark stood up and made a irritated noise. "He cut off his own foot Cadence" he said walking out of the room.

Cadence followed him out. "What's wrong with you today?". Mark turned around to face her. Her usually curly hair was pin straight falling over one shoulder. Her green eyes blinked at him full of worry and concern. She wore one of his black shirts open and her low cut vest underneath. Her denim mini shorts revealed pale long legs and yet it appealed more to him than tanned. He noticed he had looked at her from head to toe and scolded himself. 'Don't get attached to the sexy little fucker' he thought.

"It's my sister's death anniversary. So I am going to a bar to drink" he said honestly. She didn't change her expression much. Her eyes were still filled with worry for him. She just bit her lip nervously. Mark was about to turn to leave but noticed her face look around the lair helplessly. She didn't want to be left alone.

"You can come too. I could use the company" he said, trying to stay cool. "To a bar? I'm not old enough". Mark cursed at her in his mind. Hearing her say she wasn't old enough just reminded him of what a pervert he was. "You will be with me. Trust me…they will let you in". Cadence looked towards the sick room. "What about John. He shouldn't be here alone". Mark grabbed her by the wrist pulling her towards the exit. "I am not asking you to come with me kid. I am telling you".


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Sexual violence in this chapter**

Cadence sat at the seedy little bar with Mark feeling very nervous. She was the only girl in there except for the aging barmaid. "Detective? Little out of your league isn't she?" said the barmaid. Cadence blushed. Mark smirked. "Just get me something strong Maria".

Maria smiled. "coming right up handsome. What about you kiddo?". Cadence went to shake her head but stopped. Why shouldn't she enjoy herself? She could do with a little fun. "I'll have whatever he's having". Maria laughed. "Alright! She's got spirit".

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Didn't strike me as a drinker" he mumbled. Cadence grinned. "I could drink you under the table" she said playfully. Mark chuckled. "uh huh". It was returned by a sweet giggle. Maria placed what looked like whiskey in front of them.

"On three?" said Cadence getting ready to down it. Mark nodded raising his own glass. "One, two, three!". Cadence downed the whiskey and coughed and spluttered. Her face was twisting in expressions that Mark couldn't stop laughing. When cadence had finished she looked at Mark who's glass was still full. "You cheated!" she said still trying to shake the taste from her mind. "Can't believe you actually did it" he said laughing, taking a sip.

Cadence started laughing, with tears streaming down her face. "you asshole" she said, shaking her head. Maria laughed with them both too as she handed Mark another whiskey. "Let me do you a fishbowl hun. Lots of alcohol but a sweeter taste". Cadence nodded.

Cadence sipped at her fishbowl, taking her time. She already felt a bit tipsy but the amount Mark had drunk already, she knew she had to slow down. Cadence felt a grubby hand on her shoulder. She turned to face a drunken old man. "Let me…let me buy you a drink" he slurred. Cadence shrugged away from his hand. "No thank you" she said politely turning away from him. The man sat next to her. He turned her chin to look at him again. Cadence sharply pulled her face away from his hand. "One drink" he slurred again.

Mark leaned over. "Everything okay?". Cadence nodded and turned back to the drunk man. "You here with….with him?" he asked. Cadence nodded. "yes" she said. She wasn't sure if it was the drink but she was getting impatient now. Suddenly she felt the grubby hand squeeze her thigh. Acting on instinct she swung at him with a hard punch to the face making him fall off his chair. She couldn't believe she had done it.

Mark watched in shock and amusement. The girl could put up a good fight but he knew when to step in. He quickly stepped in front of cadence and grabbed the mans fist. He twisted his arm to his back and pushed him out the door. He would have liked to have a fight but Maria had made him promise not to. She couldn't take his brutal brawls in the bar.

Cadence ran a hand through her straight her looking stressed and tired. Mark was stumbling towards her now. "I'm going for a piss and then we'll go alright". Cadence could hear him slurring. It was weird hearing him not so blunt. "Lovely Mark" she said shaking her head. She watched him stagger to the mens room and turned away. She preferred him sober.

"He's got it bad for you". Maria interrupted her thoughts. "what? Oh no. He'd never be interested in me" Cadence said. It saddened her to think it. "are you crazy hun? I have been watching him all night. Like a lion stalking its prey. I can see you like him too though?". Cadence frowned at the 'though' comment. Maria spoke again. "hey. I get it. Good looking guy and those eyes. Who wouldn't? But he's dangerous when he's drinking. Not right for a girl like you anyway". Cadence shook her head. Of course he's dangerous. He's a jigsaw accomplice. "He's a good guy" said Cadence quietly. She did mean it. He had so many different sides to him it was difficult to find the good in them. But Cadence knew he was. Good to her anyway.

Mark came back and waved to Maria who smiled at him. "Get home safe". Cadence ignored her and walked to the car with Mark. Maria probably just fancied him and wanted to have him for herself. She rolled her eyes at how manipulative women could be.

They sat in the car while Mark fumbled with the keys, trying to start the car. Cadence knew this was going to be a bad idea. "Maybe we should wait until you sober up a little?". Before she could turn to face him he had already pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. She pushed him away. "Mark! No!". He ignored her and went in for another kiss. This time his tongue entered her mouth. She struggled against him but it was no use. She slapped him on his cheek and he broke away. "Mark stop it! You're drunk. I don't like you like this" she said shakily. His eyes were menacing. "I'm not asking your permission" he snarled.

Cadence fumbled with the car door and jumped out but she wasn't quick enough. Mark grabbed her by her hair and pulled himself out of the car. Cadence slumped onto the concrete. It was completely deserted. "Mark please. You're not thinking straight. You are upset and drunk". Her voice cracked towards the end but it was as if he hadn't heard a word. He got on top of her and she could feel him hardening against her. She raised her knee up towards his hard member and watched his eyes widen in pain. He didn't budge though. He grabbed her thighs trying to part them while she desperately tried to keep them shut tightly. "MARK NO! THIS IS RAPE. I'M A VIRGIN". She was crying uncontrollably.

Mark covered her mouth with his hand. If he hadn't taken a look at her face he would of carried on. Her green eyes were streaming with tears. Her choked sobs were muffled behind his hand. She was pleading. He got off her and just watched the girl he wanted so much cower away from him. No one had ever turned him down and this is the way he reacted when it did happen? He was a monster. He couldn't imagine what his sister must be thinking.

He felt warm tears stream down his face and sting in the cold. What had he become? Cadence stood up watching the monster she had just witnessed break down in tears. He was on his knees now sobbing. He was talking to himself. Saying his sisters name and apologising. Cadence watched him fall into insanity in a matter of seconds. Her legs were stinging from the scratches on them and she knew she was going to bruise. She knew she should run. Get to the police station. Tell them about what he had done. Tell them about jigsaw even. But she couldn't. Maybe she was too nice for her own good.

Cadence slowly approached him and pulled his arm forcing him to get up. He couldn't look her in the eye. Her lip was trembling. He had been so close to taking everything from her. She tried to force herself to remember that he had stopped. She looked up at him. He was a complete mess. Sympathy washed over her. Her attraction and affection for him was putting her in real danger but she felt the need to help him. "Mark. I want you to take us home" she said as if speaking to a child. Mark nodded and got in the car.

For a drunk driver he was driving pretty well. They said nothing the whole way back. The silence was deafening but Mark didn't want to hear her frightened voice, as much as she tried to hide it. Cadence didn't really want to talk to him either. All that was going through Mark's head was John and Amanda. Amanda will kill him. And John. Well he doubted his test would be easy. John hated rapists with a passion. Mark wasn't going to live to see another day. But for the first time in his life he felt as though he deserved to be killed.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark Hoffman walked into the jigsaw lair behind Cadence completely silent. He wanted to crawl into a black hole and never come out. He wanted to disappear. He tried to remember himself before he got involved in John Kramer's work. He had been happy. He had been a gentleman to ladies and he had been a good big brother. He had done his job well, always keeping to the rules. Now he was an apathetic, selfish monster.

Mark was suddenly gripped by the throat and pushed up against a wall by Amanda. She knew. She must have been spying on him. He hadn't planned on getting killed this quickly. "Amanda wait…" he stumbled on his words a little. He never feared death before but now it played on his mind every day. After all he had done, where would he go when he died? Hell was a very possible option.

"You think you're fucking funny?! Looking through my box! Those are my things!" Amanda screamed. Mark didn't fight back. Relief had washed over him. Cadence spoke up. Mark had forgotten she was there. "Amanda I looked through it. It wasn't him". Mark tilted his head. Her voice sounded tired and fed up. She didn't seem worried for him. He didn't understand why that bothered him a little.

Amanda slowly turned her head towards the young girl, clenching her teeth. If looks could kill, they would be planning Cadence's funeral. Before Amanda unleashed hell on Cadence she looked at her legs. They were full off red mark, finger marks and scratches. Mostly on her thighs. Amanda looked at Cadence's face. It was tear stained and little lines of mascara dripped down her cheeks. Her eyes were worn out and tired.

Amanda looked back at Mark. His face looked a little tear stained and his shirt looked scruffy like he had been in some sort of struggle. Amanda narrowed her eyes. "You sick fuck!". She slammed him against the wall again and walked his drunken eyes roll to the back of his head. "Stupid bitch" he muttered trying to focus.

Cadence watched his eyes widen when Amanda pulled a knife and placed it to his throat. In normal circumstances Mark could have tried to restrain her. But he was wrecked and dazed and upset. He shivered at the touch of the cold blade.

Mark looked past Amanda's deranged face into Cadence's eyes. Normally she would have screamed at Amanda, maybe even try to pull her off. But she just stared. Like she was conflicted. Well of course she was. He had tried to rape her. If it was any other girl they would have knifed him themselves.

He flinched and let out a soft noise. Amanda had cut him a little on his neck. He knew she was about to slit across his throat. He felt the warm trickle of blood down his neck. It got colder as it dripped further down his neck and he could feel the sting of the fresh cut.

Cadence grabbed Amanda's hand with the knife. Mark thought she might cut him a little too but her face was filled with shock. "Amanda put it down. Don't do this". Amanda shoved her back. "He's disgusting. Look at what he's done to you! He's raped you!". Cadence grabbed the knife again, trying with all her might to pull it away from Mark. "No he didn't! He saved me. We were out drinking and another guy tried to hurt me". It was the only thing she could think of to say.

Amanda lowered the knife, tugging it away from Cadence at the same time. "He saved you? So why has he been crying? He's not that sympathetic" said Amanda. "He's been drinking and he got emotional. Its his sisters death anniversary". Cadence felt pretty proud of herself. She was thinking pretty fast.

Amanda brought her hand to her mouth. "Shit. Mark I'm so sorry" she said quietly. Mark walked away quickly. He glanced at Cadence but sat on the sofa away from them. He wanted to be alone.

"Cadence, are you okay. Who was this guy?". Cadence froze. She hadn't banked on naming the guy. She went with her first instinct. "Ben. It was the guy who beat me up". She didn't feel bad. Why should she?.

Amanda shook her head but then smiled. "I'm planning a game for him already. Don't you worry". Cadence didn't respond to her comment. No matter who it was, she couldn't stomach the idea of the torture traps. "Listen Amanda. I'm really sorry about looking in your box". Amanda shrugged giving her a little hug. "Oh don't worry. I'm sort of glad it was you. If Hoffman had looked I'd be super pissed". Cadence laughed.

Later:

Cadence sat on the sofa in her mickey mouse pyjamas next to a sleepy Mark. He was still in his clothes and the blood from his neck had dripped onto his shirt. Cadence watched him go to get up. "You don't have to go. I want to forget this happened. It was the drink. It wasn't you. I think we could be good friends. I want to be your friend Mark" she said quietly. Mark kept his eyes to the floor. "I'm not a good friend Cadence. I lie to everyone around me. I'm dangerous to be around". Cadence sat closer to him. In a strange way he looked hot when he was sad. "I don't believe that. I can make decisions for myself. I trust you. For some strange reason I want to always be around you. Even after tonight I feel safest with you".

Mark smiled sadly and slouched back into the sofa. "You shouldn't feel safe with me. I wasn't always like this you know. I was normal. I had a normal life". Cadence watched his eyes flutter closed. He was tired. She gently stroked his hair trying to comfort him. Quickly he was fast asleep. Cadence stood up. "I forgive you Mark" she whispered.

Cadence jumped when she saw John standing behind the sofa. His judging stare was piercing . she took a step back. He looked down towards Mark sleeping. She could see disappointment in his eyes. He knew Mark had tried to hurt her. "Please John. Don't say anything. Don't punish him".

John turned away. "Like you said Cadence. You can make your own decisions. And I will make mine. To comfort you, I will tell you that Detective Hoffman is not ready to be tested yet".

Yet chilled her to the bone.


End file.
